Once Again
by Jayno
Summary: Set after the events of 3 x 17. Can Blaine and Kurt fix what they have? Do they even want to?


Okay I watched 'Dance with somebody' twice on the day it came out (yesterday). LOVED IT. This story has spoilers and takes place just after the episode ends. I don't own Glee.

As the last notes of 'My love is your love' rang out New Directions all looked at each other and laughed.

Grabbing Kurt's hand Blaine led him out of the auditorium via the audience "we'll see you guys tomorrow" he threw over his shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Kurt chuckled.

"Ssshh" Blaine replied shooting Kurt a smirk/

Stopping at Kurt's car Blaine moved in close "Kurt, drive to your house and get changed."

Kurt frowned.

"I'm taking the love of my life out for a date."

Kurt sighed "that sounds wonderful." Placing his hand on Blaine's cheek he ran this thumb over his soft skin. "Can I plan the last event?"

Blaine locked his eyes onto Kurt's "of course."

Kurt kissed him and hopped into the car. Quickly Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a text.

**I'll pick you up in 1 ½ hours beautiful.**

Kurt's face lit up as he read the text. Blowing a kiss to the sender he drove home/

He smiled and hummed along to the radio elated that he and Blaine had managed to work things out. He shook his head. What he had done was stupid, he had almost let a complete stranger ruin what he had with Blaine _Never again _he decided. Turning the car off he rushed inside, he had 79 minutes to make himself look drop dead gorgeous for his boyfriend. Turning on his 'me and Blaine' playlist he turned the music up and danced over to the bathroom.

As soon as Kurt's car was out of sight Blaine ran to his own car and headed home. The trip home was faster than usual most probably because Blaine was driving at break neck speed. He knew that things between them had been bad recently but not anymore. _Time to act more like a teenager. Well a dapper, responsible teenager. _"I'd like to make a reservation for two at 7.30pm? Under the name Anderson. Yes, the most private table you have, thanks." Ending the call Blaine threw his phone on his bed and started to get ready.

Steam billowed out from the bathroom as Blaine entered his bedroom with a towel secured around his hips. Spying his phone he smiled as he grabbed it and punched out a text.

Ten minutes after Blaine's shower ended and on the other side of town Kurt walked into his room. Checking the time on his phone his heart fluttered as he saw a text from Blaine

**Can't wait to have date night with you sweet heart. I bet you look sexy as hell right now.**

Kurt blushed as he re-read the text.

As Blaine laid out his outfit his phone buzzed

**You always look sexy Blaine. Have I ever told you that? I gotta stop text you though honey. Need to get ready only just got out of the shower. **

Kurt almost dropped his phone when he got a reply a few seconds later.

**Definitely sexy the! See you soon baby.**

Taking a deep breath Kurt turned to his closet to plan his master piece.

24 minutes before the official start of the date Blaine headed to Kurt's, he was leaving early but he wanted to allow for traffic and one stop. With a few minutes to spare he knocked on the Hudson-Hummel's front door.

"Hey dude" Finn welcomed as he opened the door "Kurt's upstairs."

Blaine followed Finn into the lounge "I know, it's date night."

"I thought you guys had date night on the weekends?"

"We do" Blaine took a seat on the sofa "this one is impromptu."

Finn sat next to Blaine "are you guys okay?"

Blaine scrunched up his face a little "yeah. I think, I think we're going to be just fine."

"Blaine, sweetie is that you?" Kurt shouted from upstairs.

"Sure is. Take your time!"

"Okay, be there in a few."

"Well" Finn clapped Blaine on the shoulder "I'm glad you guys sorted everything out."

Blaine smiled "me too."

Their conversation was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. Blaine turned and saw an absolute vision. Kurt wore black skinny jeans, a white button town with a Chinese collar, the treble clef brooch Blaine had gotten him for their six month anniversary and his white doc martins.

Blaine's breath caught in his throat "K-Kurt you look" Blaine allowed his eyes to travel up and down Kurt "you look gorgeous and just, wow" he pulled out a bunch of sunflowers and handed them to Kurt who squealed, kissed Blaine and headed to the kitchen to put them in water.

"You look stunning baby" Blaine blushed at the compliment. He did look stunning; wearing the black button down he knew Kurt loved because it showed off his biceps, teal skinny jeans and black boat shoes.

Snaking his arm around Blaine's waist Kurt lead him outside to the car. Kurt bounced in his seat as he waited for Blaine to start the car "So where to sexy?" Kurt blushed as he asked the question.

Blaine looked at him a little stunned _Kurt never really said things like that. _"Lima Bean?"

"Yay!: Kurt smiled clapping his hands together.

Reaching for their coffees the boys turned and walked over to one of the plush red couches in the corner. They sat next to each other their thighs touching. Blaine pulled to table closer so that their lower bodies we concealed. Taking his coffee in his left hand he placed his right a few inches above Kurt's knee and ran his fingers in small circles lovingly.

Kurt hummed as he glanced at Blaine "I missed this" he confessed.

"Mmm. I missed you." Blaine looked over at Kurt in time to see a glimpse of sadness. "I'm sorry." Blaine squeezed Kurt's leg.

Kurt shook his head "No, I'm sorry. I almost lost you. I should have shot Chandler down the second it started."

"Why didn't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes "other than you I've never had anyone show any interest in me. I'm not making excuses. I just felt special ya know. It never went beyond flirty texts, you have to know that. I never sent him the kinds of stuff we used to send each other."

Blaine nodded slowly "I get it. He made you feel special." Blaine dropped his voice to whisper "like I used to."

"Hey" Kurt placed his hand on top of Blaine's "you still make me feel that way." He turned a little to face Blaine "when you look at me I feel appreciated and when you touch me"

Blaine squeezed his leg.

"I feel loved and safe. I just missed the excitement I guess. I know you gave up a lot for me." Kurt quickly blinked to keep the tears at bay "and I will always be so grateful for that."

Blaine let out a long shaky breath "I know that you love me. But do you still want to be with me?"

Kurt moved so that is forehead was touching Blaine's "I do love you, and I still want to be with you, only you. Okay? D-do you still want to be with me? E-even though I cheated on you?"

"I told you Kurt, you're the love of my life. I do want to be with you. You didn't cheat but it wasn't innocent either. I said that because I was hurt. What you did, hurt me so much Kurt."

"I know" Kurt couldn't stop the tears this time "I'm so sorry."

"Sshhh, Sshhh." Blaine cooed "it's okay. We'll be okay." Gently Blaine placed his lips to Kurt's. "Ya know, I don't regret coming to McKinley. Next to manning up and finally telling you how I felt it's the best decision I have ever made."

"Blaine? Are we going to be okay?" Kurt bites his lip and holds his breath.

"I think so, I hope so. We just need to talk to each other like we used to. You're my best friend Kurt, we can get back what we had."

The boys pulled back from each other, sitting a little closer, Blaine's hand a little higher on Kurt's leg. They finished their coffees as Blaine told Kurt about the random email he got from Cooper with more acting techniques for New Directions. "His new theory is that if you are doing dialogue with another actor who should mouth along to what they are saying so you don't miss your cue."

Kurt almost spit out his coffee "Really?"

Blaine laughed as he nodded.

"Wow! Just wow. Your brother is something else."

"yeah, he is."

"You guys are still okay though?" Kurt put his chin on his hand.

"We are. I mean our relationship won't change overnight but we're working on it. Alright gorgeous, time for dinner."

"Are we going to Breadstix?"

"Nope"

"Where then?" Kurt opened the door for Blaine.

A cheeky grin fell on Blaine's face "I'm not telling."

"Hmmm, you're lucking you're so beautiful otherwise you'd be in trouble mister" Kurt scolded jokingly.

Blaine parked the car outside Zephyr (which is basically an upscale version on Breadstix.)

"I've heard this place is amazing." Kurt mentioned as he got out of the car.

"Me too." Blaine intertwined his fingers with Kurt's and they entered the eatery. "reservation for Anderson."

The short, smiley waitress showed them to their table which was as Blaine requested secluded. After perusing the menu Kurt ordered the chicken and wild mushroom risotto and a diet coke Blaine ordered sea bass with sesame soy dressing and a lemonade. Kurt leaned over the table and grabbed Blaine by the hand "this place is amazing sweetie. Thank you for bringing me here."

The food arrived and it looked and smelled divine. Kurt scooped out his first forkful of risotto and pointed it towards Blaine. "Want to try?"

"You should try it first sweetie."

Kurt shook his head "go on" he moved the fork closer to Blaine. Blaine's eyes focused on Kurt's as he slowly parted his lips and took the fork into his mouth. Kurt's eyes flicked from Blaine's mouth to his eyes. "I never though eating could be so hot" he confessed.

Blaine winked at Kurt. Cutting off a piece of sea bass and dipping it in sesame soy dressing Blaine edged the fork close to Kurt's mouth. Kurt smirked as he placed his fingers around Blaine's wrist to keep his hand on place. He slowly wrapped his mouth around the food and sucked it into his mouth. Is fingers stayed around Blaine's wrist as he chewed and swallowed it. Once the morsel was consumed he slowly ran his tongue along his top lip to 'taste the dressing' that lingered there.

Blaine gulped as Kurt stroked the inside of his wrist before letting it go. "Kurt" he growled "that was so hot."

Kurt smiled and began eating his dinner. "The food here is amazing" he mentioned after a few minutes of eating.

"Mhmm." Blaine looked over at his boyfriend.

"What? Do I have food on my face?" Kurt grabbed his napkin and began to dab it randomly around his mouth.

"No" Blaine chuckled "I just really love you and it just hits me hard sometimes."

Kurt smiled sweetly "I love you too, more than all the designer clothes in all the world."

"Wow, you must really love me."

Kurt hummed "I do."

Conversation flowed between the two, like it always had.

Blaine pushed his place away and grabbed his second lemonade "Kurt, I think we need to re-enforce our honesty policy."

"Me too. We've always been honest with each other. Look at what happens when we're not. Besides" Kurt leaned towards Blaine "I love the fact that I can be honest with you. I mean I keep things from my Dad, but not you. Not till this week anyway."

"None of that Kurt, not tonight anyway. Tonight's about us. Okay?"

Kurt simply nodded.

Leaving a fairly generous tip on the table the boys headed back to the Car. "Where to now Mr Hummel?"

"My place."

The way Kurt said it sent shivers up Blaine's spine. "Alright" he managed to choke up.

"Blaine?" Kurt's voice broke through the previous minutes of silence "You ok?"

"Mhmm" Blaine's voice was a little higher than usual.

"Honey?" Kurt reached over and took Blaine's hand "what is it?"

"Nervous" Blaine confessed in a whisper.

"Nervous? What about?"

"Lots" Blaine voice was still a whisper. "What if I get into your house and your Dad starts yelling at me."

"He won't sweetie, I told him what happened, what I did. He doesn't hate you. What else are you nervous about?" Kurt asked as Blaine pulled into the driveway.

Blaine continued to look straight ahead "what if we've lost the spark Kurt? What if when we have sex…"

"Blaine? You love me right?"

"Of course"

"and I love you. Things between us maybe a little awkward because we haven't" Kurt still could say the word "done it in a while. But it's just us. Just you and me."

Entering the Hudson-Hummel household Blaine said hello to its inhabitants before Kurt led him upstairs. That night Kurt showed Blaine just how special he was. They made love, laughed and cried. Once again they were Kurt and Blaine.

I really wanted to write a love scene here but well I suck at it so I didn't.


End file.
